


Alone

by plaidpains



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (Relationship), Emotional Eddie Diaz, Fire Fam - Freeform, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, I’ll probably add more tags later idk, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, worried team, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpains/pseuds/plaidpains
Summary: Buck always ended up alone. From picking teams in basketball as a kid to the fire station after the lawsuit. No one ever really chose Buck, he had almost grown used to it. Until he found the 118, he had thought he belonged. But now he realizes that he’ll always be alone. Until he was finally wanted by someone, too bad its by a raging psychopath keeping him held hostage in their basement.OrBuck gets kidnapped while on bad terms with the team
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 269





	1. 24 Hours

Buck took longer strides in attempt to catch up with Eddie. “Come on man just hear me out, please” Bucky pleaded with his best friend, his eyes wide and pained. Eddie ignored him nonetheless, quickening his pace and ignoring the way his heart pulled at Bucks begging. 

“Just-just not right now ok? I just can’t deal with it” Eddie didn’t bother to turn around he knew just one look in those eyes and he would be putty in Buck’s hands. He couldn’t allow himself to forgive Buck so easily, he sued the firehouse for crying out loud. 

He cut off contact with the team, with Christopher, and worst of all with Eddie. Eddie couldn’t understand why he was so hurt, sure Buck is his best friend but something about this hurt a little more than it should. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn’t just move on. 

“Eddie please” Buck choked, he grabbed at Eddies bicep turning him towards him. “Please, just-just give me a second chance. That’s it please that’s all I ask. I’m so sorry man” Eddies cold brown eyes warmed up whilst making contact with Bucks tear filled blue ones. He still couldn’t allow himself to give in. 

Eddie pulled his arm out of Bucks hand quickly, pretending not to notice the hurt expression on Bucks face. “I’ll” Eddie sighed, “I’ll think about it” looking at Bucks face. He only then noticed the dark circles under his eyes, so prominent against his pale skin. “But as of right now Buck I don’t wanna see you ok? I just don’t wanna deal with you” Eddie hadn’t realized how hurtful his words sounded until they escaped his lips. Buck backed up his eyes welled with tears, his pink lip sticking out. He knew Eddie was mad at him, but now he was just reminded about how unwanted he was. “Wait Buck that’s-“

“I’m sorry to have bothered you” Buck interrupted Eddie, his throat tight with emotion. He turned around, walking towards his car with his head down, deafeated. He really was stupid for thinking everything could go back to normal after the lawsuit. Eddie barely gave him a second glance, Bobby only talked to him when it involved chores and the whole house was giving him the cold shoulder, and he deserved it. Hen and Chimney were almost warming up, but Buck was just out of place. He had finally done it, he recked the only good thing he had going for him. He almost laughed at himself as he let his stupid tears fall down his sunken face. 

Buck was truly alone. Sure he had Maddie but she didn’t understand. She has Chimney, someone to fall back on, but Buck didn’t. He didn’t have Eddie to fall back on anymore, not like Buck viewed Eddie like Maddie viewed Chimney of course. They were just friends, really good friends that Buck really misses.

Well maybe Buck did see Eddie in a different way, but none of it mattered anymore. Now Buck had managed to ruin the one thing he cared about most, his family. 

“Buck” Eddie called, guilt eating him up from the inside out. He hasn’t realized what he was saying till it was already said. God he was such a dumbass. “Buck you know I-I didn’t mean it like that”. 

“No Eddie I get it ok? You think I don’t know how much of a shit person I am? You think I don’t wake up every damn morning regretting my stupid decisions? Huh Eddie?” Buck viciously wipes his tears and turned around facing Eddie. “ I know I’m not welcomed here. Yet I’m so fucking stupid that I keep trying and trying yet I know I’ll never be enough for you” Buck stopped realizing what he just said, “for you and-and the team” Buck desperately tried to save himself. 

Eddies face fell, his heart aching. He hadn’t even realized what he was saying till it was too late. And if there’s one thing Eddie knows more than anyone is that, you can never take back what you say. Everything Buck said about himself hitting him like a ton of bricks. Surely that’s not how Buck felt about himself. 

“Buck please it’s not-“ Eddie stops midsentnce as he watched a dusty white van pull up behind Buck. He squinted his eyes, confused as to who would be pulling up to the fire station in a creepy white van. Then he saw it. A man in the passenger seat holding something he couldn’t quite see till it was too late. “Evan get down!”, Eddie shouted, knowing he couldn’t reach Eddie in time. He diving towards the ground himself, but it was too late. Before he knew it a bullet came hurling towards the the two men, barely missing Buck and instantly colliding with Eddies skin. Eddies knees buckled before he was given the chance to fight the pain. 

“Eddie!” Bucks voice was wet as he tried to run towards his best friend. What he hadn’t noticed was that Eddie was simply a distraction, nothing more nothing less. He couldn’t fight the men that came from behind him. A white clothe was placed over his mouth as he yelled desperately for Eddie to get up. His vision blurring from both tears and drowsiness and before he knew he was out like a light. Forced into a dirty white van that drove off faster than quicksilver himself. 

Eddie watched helplessly from the ground, whispering Buck’s name over, as if it would save him. He fought the urge to sleep, just for a little he was so tired. But he couldn’t, Buck was gone, he was taken. He looked to the wound on his shoulder l, thankfully he wasn’t hit in any vital organs. 

Struggling to catch his breath he reached for his phone, dialing Bobby’s number. His heart was racing a million beats per minute. Buck was gone, his Buck was gone. He hadn’t even managed to see the face of the attackers. Oh god he had let them get away. Why had he let them get away? 

Bobby answered after the third ring, and Eddie let out a jagged sigh of relief. “Hey Eddie. What’s up? You still at the station?” Bobby asked concern slightly tinting his voice. 

Eddie struggled to string out the next sentence, more so words. “Bobby- Buck he” Eddie breathes heavily “someone took him-I -I couldn’t stop them I”. 

“Wow wow Eddie I’m gonna need you to slow down and take a deep breathe. Now give me your exact location” Eddie hadn’t even noticed he was full on sobbing, the pain of the literal bullet inside his body felt minor compared to the idea of losing Buck forever. 

Bobby turned his car around and tried his best to comprehend, eddies words. “Fire station p-parking l-lo-t” Eddie erupted into a coughing fit. God he was so tired, maybe he could take a real quick nap. “Bobby m-so tired” Eddie mumbled into the phone. This immediately caught Bobby’s attention, he sat up straighter, concern painting every crease of his face. 

“Eddie are you hurt?” Bobby’s voice waved slightly while Eddie fought to stay awake. 

“My-my shoulder” Eddie looked up at the sky, still breathing heavily. He attempted to apply pressure to the wound but he his hands held no strength to them. 

“Hey hey Eddie stay with me” Bobby was going 40 miles over the speed limit. His heart was beating just fast as Eddies now. “Eddie what happened to your shoulder?” Bobby attempted to carry conversation. 

“Shot” Eddie almost laughed at himself. He had just witnessed his best friend get kidnapped, was currently bleeding out in the floor and the first thing he does is call Bobby to stress him out. 

Bobby’s heart sank even further in his chest. “Ok Eddie I’m pulling in right now ok, I need you to tell me where you are exactly”. Bobby tried his best to stay calm as he prepared to exit his car. 

“Parking lot” was all Eddie managed to whisper. 

“Yeah Eddie but where” Bobby already knew he would find Eddie near his undesignated designated parking spot. He just kept asking him questions to keep him awake. 

“Truck.” Eddie wanted so badly to give up. To just rest, but he knew for Buck’s sake he couldn’t. “My truck” he tried again. Bobby pulled up right next to Eddie laying in the floor. 

“Hey buddy I’m gonna need you to stay with me ok?” Bobby had already alerted Athena and she had already taken care of the paramedics and the police department. He attempted to keep Eddie distracted as he tried to stop the bleeding with the jacket off his back. 

“Bobby” Eddie looked up at him, like a lost child. “Bobby they took him. Buck he’s-he’s all alone” he somehow managed to produce a full sentence followed by tears streaming down his face. Bobby’s face fell as he was just beginning to understand the situation. 

“Eddie, who took Buck?” He furrowed his eyebrows, worry etched in his face. Before Eddie could respond paramedics arrived rushing to the scene and shoving Bobby out of the way. 

Athena popped up right behind them, “What do we have here?” she asked in a serious voice, still unaware of the current event. Yet the second her husband turned towards her she knew everything that could go wrong had already happened. 

“It’s Buck, I don’t- ” Bobby couldn’t even bring himself to say it. 

“Bobby please tell me you know where Buck is” Athena’s voice was strained. A million emotions danced in her eyes, fear the most prominent one. Bobby only shook his head. 

***  
“He is in sable condition and should be up in no time. ” the doctor walked into the waiting room everyone standing up the second she walked in. “He did lose a lot of blood but he’s lucky the bullet didn’t hit any major organs. You’re more than welcome to see him now”  
She nodded at the group before walking away. 

“You guys go ahead. I’m gonna wait for Athena and Maddie” Bobby nodded as his leg shook nervously. Hen and Chimney nodded as they walked towards Eddie’s hospital room. 

Bobby couldn’t sit still, one of his team mates was down and one was missing. His family was falling apart. He paced back and fourth waiting for any news from Athena on where Buck could be, or if he’s even alive. Bobby shook his head hoping that that wasn’t the case. Buck has been through so much in the last few months and suddenly it was all going even more down hill. If anything happened to Buck, Bobby wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He had been giving Buck the hardest time, he only did it in hopes that it would it would help build Bucks character. 

Or maybe he had done it because he hoped to hurt Buck as bad as he hurt him. He doesn’t even know which it is. As of now all he knows is how much he wants for Eddie to get better and for Buck to be okay. 

Bobby’s thoughts were interrupted by Athena walking in with a grim face, a tearful Maddie following behind. “We got something.” a sigh of relief escaped Bobby’s lips, “It’s, the security footage and Bobby it’s not easy on the eyes” Athena warned him. He nodded but no amount of warning could prepare him for what he was about to see.


	2. 18 Hours

Bucks fought with the drowsiness that consumed him. His eylids feeling like a ton each as he struggled to open them. His eyes blinking open slowly, before closing again. 

He tried again, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room. His brows furrowing together as he looked around trying to comprehend just where he was and why. 

The smell of dust filled his nostrils and lung as a cough escaped his dry lips. His eyes still bleary as his brains felt like it was pounding against his skull. His body was aching, as though he had run through a wall of bricks, head first. 

Still dizzy, he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes but was stopped. “What the-“ he looked up confused. His hands were chained by hand cuffs, digging into his wrists. His wrist stayed attached to pipe in the celing no matter how hard he shook them. His arms carrying all the weight of his body the pain growing, as his toes barely touching the ground beneath him. 

Bucks heart was going a mile a minute now, his aching head finally understanding what was happening. Eddie- oh dear god was Eddie ok? 

Bucks skin felt like fire and ice, the thought of losing Eddie overwhelming every inch of his body. His Eddie. The one with who was always there for Buck. The one who’s smile could outshine a million suns. The one with the warmest honey brown eyes Buck has ever seen. He couldn’t be gone, he wasn’t. 

“Eddie” his own voice surprised him as he looked around. “Eddie please” tears welled at his eyes. Eddie has to be here. He had to. Because if he wasn’t here then he was still alone in the parking lot with a bullet inside of him. “Eddie” he cried one more time hoping his best friend would magically pop up and make everything better. 

The taste in his mouth grew bitter, as he let out a sob he hadn’t even noticed he was holding. 

Eddie was okay. He had to be okay. Christopher needed his dad. Buck refuses to be the reason that Christopher would have to grow up without his father. 

Buck blinked away his tears desperately trying to understand his surroundings. Yet he was only greeted with darkness, the only source of light being from a small window facing him. Buck knew better than to yell for help, help wasn’t going to come this time. 

A million thoughts raced through his mind. The image of Eddie laying bloody on the floor in front of him playing through his mind over and over.

The hairs on the back of Bucks neck stood straight up as he heard the door creak open. He desperately tried to make himself smaller, in hope of hiding any part of himself. 

No matter how hard he tried his was still out in the open. Tied up and vunerable. 

“Good morning sunshine” Bucks eyes squeezed shut as his heart pounded against his ribs. He refused to look up at the man who entered the room. The man laughed bitterly as he approached Buck. 

Buck desperately tried to curl into himself, hoping to somehow disappear. He tried to wipe his tears, forgetting the fact that he was chained up. 

Refusing to give the stranger what he wanted he looked down at the ground. He refused to show any signs of weakness. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time” the man approached, he wore a smirk that look like it belonged to a comic book villain. “You excited Buckaroo?” Buck cringed as he used his nickname the firehouse called him, the name his family called him. 

“Ah ah ah” he shook his finger in Bucks face, grabbing his jaw aggressively and forcing Buck to look into his eyes. “You will look at me when I’m speaking to you. “ he spit still smirking. 

Buck could barely make out his features, his green eyes clouded with something Buck couldn’t detect. He held a cigarette losely between his lips puffing smoke into Buck’s face. 

Buck looked at him, having not a single clue as to who he could be. “Shame about your friend there. Now you know how it hurts.” The stranger laughed again as Buck struggled to understand what the man was talking about. Bucks heart sank even deeper into his chest. The pain hurting more than any leg crushing fire truck or any tsunami. 

Eddie was gone. He was left alone in a parking lot with no one there to save him. The last word they had exchanged were hateful. 

Bucks eyes glazed over, the thought of losing Eddie feeling like a ton of bricks came crashing down on him. 

He bit back a sob, trying so hard to focus on the man infront of him. “Don’t worry you’ll join him soon” Buck didn’t even have time to process the words as a fist collided with his jaw. 

Buck looked down, the familiar taste of blood now dancing on his tongue. He placed his head down, trying so hard to hide his pain. 

“Look at me!” The man shouted angrily. Buck looked up, only to be greeted with another fist. 

The man laughed villianously again before backing up. With full force Bucks chest was greeted with a kick. 

The air was knocked right out of him and he gasped for another breathe. Tears now sprouted from his eyes, not even asking his body for permission. 

Buck was gifted with one last punch before the man stopped. He came nose to nose with Buck. “The fun’s only getting started” he laughed again, now tearing Bucks shirt off. 

“W-who who are y-you?” Buck gasped, as he struggled to catch his breath. The pain he felt before this was not even comparable in the smallest bit. 

“Oh Buddy. I’m your worst nightmare” he smirked, taking the cigarette out of his lips. He came closer to Buck, blowing smoke into his face. He smiled while looking Buck in the eyes before taking his cigarette butt and putting it out in Bucks torse. 

Buck bit back a shriek, instead looking down with silent tears. The man laughed again before turning away, and leaving Buck alone with his sorrows. 

Buck was now sobbing, blood now dripping down his neck. Every part of his body scheming. Then the realization he is never getting out of here. 

* 

Bobby watched the video with glazed eyes, both his brows furrowed together. His heart dropping, deeper every second. 

The sight of Bullet flying past Buck and into Eddie caused every ounce of color to drain from Bobby’s face. He thought it couldn’t get any worse than that until he saw Buck, struggling to break free. 

Athena held his hand so hard he was sure it would bruise. “And you said this is all? There’s nothing else to lead on?” Bobby’s voice was thick with emotion. 

Athena nodded her head, not yet accepting defeat. He shook the tears out of his eyes, terribly wishing this was all just a horrible nightmare. The thought of Buck all alone, not knowing what’s happening broke Bobby in more ways than he’d like to admit. 

“Right now it’s gonna be a whole lot of waiting” Athena looked at Bobby’s slumped shoulders “something tells me that’s something you don’t wanna do.” she looked at him with a half smile. “And I can’t do that either” 

Bobby finally looked up from his hands smiling at his wife, a little bit of hope igniting in his heart. “I can’t sit here and wait for a break in the case while Buck is out there. He would do anything for us in, and he has!” 

She held Bobby’s hand as he looked down. He was suddenly avoiding eye contact with his wife as he looked down into his lap. How would he tell his wife that him and Buck hadn’t exactly been on talking terms for a while. She’s going to gut him like a fish, and he really deserved it. 

“Cap, Eddies waking up” saved by the Hen. Him and Athena rushed up to Eddies side. If they couldn’t be there for Buck, they could be there for Eddie. 

Eddie tried to reach out to mute the loud beeping noise instead he stayed still. His arms feeling like jello. Why did his alarm sound so different? 

He attempted to open his eyelids, both feeling cemented shut. One at a time opening, he as greeted by blurry white light. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. 

Finally taking in his surroundings of a dreaded hospital. A plain white room, accented with the dreaded tint of of blue and tan. The scent of rubbing alcohol and latex filling his nose.

Eddie has never been on the other end of this whole hospital room thing. He often was the one sitting worriedly in the chair, instead right now he was stuck on the other end. 

The second his eyes finally adjusted, his body attempted to sit up but he was stopped by a pair of strong arms. 

“Whoa there buddy be careful” Eddie looked up confused, the outline of a man infront of him. He blinked again and now was staring at Bobby infront if him. 

“Bobby?” He questioned eyes squinting, “Wha-what happened?” Eddie suddenly just now realized the pain coursing throughout his veins. He looked around him just now noticing Athena, Hen, Chimney and Maddie. All their faces holding different variations of worried expressions. 

Bobby looked at him with sad eyes contemplating how to bring up the subject to the man infront if him. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. 

“You uh you don’t really remember?” Bobby asked as Eddies eye’s suddenly widening. The the previous hours suddenly flooding through his memories. 

“Buck?” He sat up this time ignoring the way his body begged him to stop. “Oh God Buck” this time he looked down at his hands, his heart monitor going up quickly. Tears filled his eyes, as guilt filled his chest. His best friend was out there alone, scared, and he thought Eddie hated him. Hs thought everyone hated him and that’s why made it all so much more worse. 

“Eddie, honey I’m gonna need you to calm down” Athena was now at his side rubbing his uninjuried shoulder. She looked over at the other three seated, they got the hint leaving Bobby and Athena to ask Eddie some follow up questions. 

“Where’s Christopher?” He asked noticing his sweet son was no where to be found. 

“He’s with your grandma, he’ll be visiting first thing tomorrow morning. There’s also a cop infront of her house just incase” Athena responded before Bobby could. 

Eddies eyes looked far away, unfocused. The memory of Buck being manhandled into a white van replaying in his mind. The look of heart break and betrayal on Bucks face when he told him ‘didn’t want to deal with him’. He knows Buck has felt like a burden after his leg, he hadn’t realized the words were so hateful until they left his mouth. And they maybe the last words Buck will ever hear from him. 

Eddie shook his head, “Bobby I-I screwed up big time” tears streamed down his face. 

“Eddie you need to calm down alright. This isn’t your fault” Bobby looked at his teammate with sad eyes. But Bobby didn’t know, he didn’t understand what he had said to Buck, how he has been treating buck. Buck his best friend was gone, taken right before him and the last words he heard were hatful. Eddie was far from ok. 

“Bobby you don’t understand-“ he struggled to catch his breathe “Buck and I we- uh we” Eddie looked down, not wanting the other two to see his tears. “we had an argument before he-ya know” he stifled back a sob. “Bobby I haven’t talked to him since the lawsuit! I spent so long being angry at him. We all did. And now what if I never see him again?” he choked on his words. The thought of never seeing Buck’s golden smile again sending a shiver down his spine. 

Athena looked at Bobby disapprovingly, “Eddie what do you mean by ‘we all did’?” she raised a brow at her husband, the question was more for Bobby than Eddie. 

“‘Thena ever since the lawsuit we haven’t been on the best terms” Bobby said it more as a question than a statement. “I just wanted to teach him a lesson, I didn’t know it would go in this long.” Bobby looked down. 

“When we find that boy, you better be begging for forgiveness” she pointed an accusing finger at her husband, the thought of Buck being outcasted aching her heart. “And you know what the worst part is? That boy loves you both so much he won’t even think twice about forgiving you” she shook her head, amazed at just how dumb the members of the 118 could be. Buck definitely pulled stupid stunts, Athena could name ten off the top of her head right now actually, but he has a heart of gold. 

Bobby and Eddie looked down ashamed, Athena reminding them of their wrongs only made them more real. 

“Now Eddie you know this still isn’t your fault” Athena rubbed his shoulder again, comforting him. Eddie nodded, more to himself than her. He wanted to believe her so badly, but he knew she wasn’t saying the truth. 

“Now I need you to focus, what did you see?” Athena asked in her ‘cop’ voice. Eddie sat up straighter, his head pounding as he remembered the terrifying events. 

“I didn’t see any faces all I saw was a dusty white van, uh” he closed his eyes thinking harder “-there were two guys in the van, one - ya know” he nudged to his shoulder, cringing slightly. “And the other one grabbed Buck quickly, he couldnt fight back because he was distracted.” Athena nodded, disappointed, they were currently stuck with no leads and time wasn’t going any slower. 

“Well Buck has his phone and we’re waiting for approval to track it. It may not give us exact location but it’ll be close” Athena assured the two worried men. “So right now we just have to sit and wait for the best” and she didn’t like the idea of waiting, not one bit. Buck has been missing for five hours now pushing six which meant they have exactly 18 hours till they reached the 24 hour mark. No one wants to reach the 24 hour mark because after that the chances of finding Buck cut in half. 

“We don’t have time!” Eddie exclaimed pulling his hair, “Buck’s on blood thinners, if whoever took him is-is hurting him then he doesn’t have very much time” he mumbled the last part looking down. It suddenly dawned on Bobby and Athena that Buck was in an even more dangerous situation than they had originally thought. Eddie closed his eyes desperately trying to figure out how he could help save his best friend. Then it hit him, “Wait-wait Christopher he-he has Bucks location on” Bobby and Athena looked up hope in there eyes. “Ever since the tsunami Buck has had his location on for Christopher incase they ever get separated. I can access it on my phone!” He tried sitting up completely grunting in pain, the fact that he was shot hours before just registering to him. 

He pulled up the location on his phone and Athena snatched it out of his hand, “This is only two hours from here” Athena look over at her husband, both of them mutually deciding on something Eddie couldn’t understand. Bobby nodded at his wife, writing the exact location on his own phone. “Let’s go” Athena was up and ready in an instant. 

“Wait no! I need to come” Athena looked at Eddie with sad yet understanding eyes. 

“No Eddie you were just shot, you need to rest and get better” Bobby spoke like a worried dad. 

“But I can’t- I cant just sit here while Buck is out there alone!” 

“You will stay here and you will rest. That’s a direct order” Bobby pointed his finger sternly. Eddie just nodded, not trusting his own voice. 

“You get better” Athena rubbed his shoulder as she made a phone call to the captain who was on Buck’s case. 

Eddie waited for them leave, making sure they were completely gone before getting up. He ignored his body begging him to rest, instead he continued, preparing to sign himself out. He was going to find Buck even if it was the last thing he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This was supposed to updates a while ago but time got the best of me. As always comments are greatly appreciated :) you can also find me on tumblr as plaidpains I’m new there too !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
